Jinchuriki of the Azure Dragon
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Neglected by his parents and godparents for his smug Jinchuriki brother Arashi, Naruto has had a lonely life, until he comes face to face with Kami who offers him a chance at life. Now armed with the power of the Azure Dragon, watch as Naruto turns his life around and becomes a true legend.


Jinchuriki of the Azure Dragon

Chap 1

Summary: Neglected by his parents and godparents for his smug jinchuriki brother Arashi, Naruto finds himself before Kami. What if Kami offered to help Naruto, by placing the Azure Dragon in Naruto? What will happen now that Naruto is the jinchuriki of the Azure Dragon?

Extremely powerful/intelligent/cunning/kekkei genkai/fuinjutsu/kenjutsu Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/harem

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or anything referenced

It has been five years since Minato Namikaze, Yomdaime Hokage of Konoha fought the legendary Kyuubi. You see six years prior, a mysterious masked man, claiming to be Madara Uchiha found the hidden bunker, where Kushina Uzumaki the wife of Minato was giving birth to their twin boys Naruto and Arashi From there, Kyuubi began to rampage, until Minato managed to perform a different fuinjutsu to summon forth the Shinigami, and sealed the Kyuubi's yin chakra into Kushina, while the yang chakra was sealed into Arashi. A few years later, Minato had been approached by his former sensei: the infamous Jiraiya, the Toad Sanin, and self-proclaimed super-pervert. Jiraiya informed Minato of a prophecy that he believed Arashi would fulfill, and after talking it over with Kushina, Minato agreed to focus their efforts on Arashi.

CURRENT

NAMIKAZE COMPOUND: NARUTO'S ROOM

A five year old Naruto was lay huddled on the small makeshift bed in his room. He had just shown his parents that he learned the tree-walking exercise, and instead of congratulating him, he received harsh words, and a slap from both his parents. Not wanting to give them, or his smug twin brother

Arashi the satisfaction of seeing him cry, Naruto turned, and went to his room. Naruto was curled up on his bed crying softly, while punching his bed. "Why do they ignore me and favor Arashi" he asked, as he cried? "It isn't fair" he screamed furiously, before he looked up to see a blinding flash of light. When the light faded, there were four beautiful women standing before him. The first woman was 5'5 with long smooth silky white hair with crystal blue eyes like his own. She wore a pure white kimono tied with a blue sash and topped with a matching obi. The second woman was 5'6 with long night black hair with amethyst eyes, and wore a purple kimono. The third woman had silver hair and ruby red eyes, and stood at 5'4 wearing a silver kimono, while the final woman was 5'3. She had brown hair, and warm green eyes, and wore a green kimono. These were the four megami Kami, Yami, Shinigami, and Tozi. "W-Who are you" Naruto asked afraid?

""

""

""

""

"Do not be afraid little one" Tozi said, as she gently approached the frightened Naruto, and scooped him into her gentle and warm embrace. "We're here to help you" Tozi said kindly, as she sensed Naruto give into the woman's gentle embrace. "First we'll introduce ourselves" Tozi said, as she pointed at each woman.

"I'm Hikari or Kami" Hikari said.

"I'm Ume or Yami" Ume introduced with a smile.

"Call me Sakiko or Shinigami" Sakiko said.

"My name's Yuko or Tozi" Tomoko said.

"You see Naruto, your life was never supposed to be the way it is" Hikari said. "You see during the time of the Rikudo Sennin, we helped to create the various Summoning realms, and somehow the irksome Gama clan managed to get hold of a scroll giving the idea of a prophecy where one would rise and save the world from an approaching darkness, but what they don't know, is that was supposed to be an idea for a book Izanagi-sama and Izanami-sama were writing" Hikari said, while snickering at the wide-eyed look from Naruto. "There is a legend that speaks of a hero who would one day rise and free the biju, and bring a new era of peace, and we megami want you to be our champion, since in some sense this was never supposed to happen, and I believe we would all be happy if you take our offer" Hikari said, while Ume, Sakiko, and Yuko nodded. There was a brief pause, as Naruto thought about the offer, before finally nodding. "I accept the offer" he said. Nodding, Hikari, who held out her hand, and a small ball of azure light formed on her palm, before it took the shape of a Chinese dragon, before returning to a ball of light. "Naruto, we want you to be the first jinchuriki for Seiryu, the Azure Dragon, that way you're on a more level playing field with other jinchuriki" Hikari said, as she held the ball of light at Naruto's stomach, before being sucked within his body, with a strange seal. "That is the Celestial Beast seal" Hikari said. "Now each of us will give you a few gifts to help you in your quest" Hikari said. Before they could begin, there was another brilliant flash of light, and when the light faded four more women stood there. The first woman was 5'5 with golden yellow hair and amber eyes. She wore a yellowish-gold silk kimono with a brown obi and brown sash with the kanji for center on the back. The second woman was 5'6

With carmine-colored-hair with ruby red eyes. She wore a matching red kimono with a yellow sash, and the kanji for South on the back. The third woman was 5'4 with pure snowy white hair with black streaks and tips, and she had hazel eyes. She wore a white and black kimono with a light brown sash, with the kanji for West on the back. The final woman was 5'5 and ¾, with jet-black hair and forest green eyes. She wore a black kimono with a green sash, with the kanji for "North" on the back. These were the celestial beings Huanglong, Suzaku, Byakko, and Genbu. "Our apologies for the interruption Hikari-san, but we'd also like to help little Naru-chan as well" Huanglong said, as Hikari nodded. As each woman stepped forward, they placed a glowing hand on Naruto's head.

"I Hitomi guardian of the center hereby bestow the gifts of scholarly wisdom beyond years, my kekkei genkai Hakaryu, and my sacred treasure upon Naruto" Hitomi said.

"I Hikari hereby bestow the gifts of soul purification, and life renewal upon Naruto" Hikari said.

"I Suzume guardian of the south hereby bestow the gifts of enhanced Katon and Futon, my kekkei genkai the Karyugan, and my sacred treasure upon Naruto" Suzume said.

"I Ume hereby bestow the gifts of soul destruction, and my kekkei genkai the Mouretsu no Ryu upon Naruto" Ume said.

"I Kame guardian of the north hereby bestow the gifts of patience, virtue, an enhanced Suiton, and my kekkei genkai the Gengan, and my sacred treasure upon Naruto" Kame said.

"I Sakiko hereby bestow the gifts of my kekkei genkai the Shinsoku, the ability to talk to spirits, and kido upon Naruto" Sakiko said.

"I Chie guardian of the west hereby bestow the gifts of strength, nobility, and kindness, and my sacred treasure upon Naruto" Chie said.

"I Yuko hereby bestow the gifts of the elements, the ability to talk to beasts, and my kekkei genkai the Tenkou no Onkei upon Naruto" Yuko said.

Once all eight women finished with their ritual, Hikari calmly made a perfect clone of Naruto. "Now that the ritual is complete, we're going to take our little Naru-chan to train with us for the next thirteen years" she said.

DOWNSTAIRS

Downstairs the front door opened, and three girls around the age of eleven entered the house. These were the older triplet daughters of Minato and Kushina: Takara, Narumi and Mana. Narumi was 4'6 with sherbet orange hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore dark purple Anbu pants with a deep blue battle yukata top with an orange Uzumaki crest with a jonin flak jacket. Strapped to her hips were a pair of Chisakatana swords. Mana was a carbon copy of Kushina, only with Minato's Sunkist blonde hair and bluish-purple eyes. She wore purple biker shorts with a purple and pink tube top, with a blue halter top, with a jonin flak jacket. Strapped to her back were her twin ichikatana swords. Takara was 4'7 with long smooth silky crimson hair and bluish-purple eyes. She wore black anbu pants with red lines on the sides, a low cut mesh shirt showing her toned stomach, and a red sleeveless open vest with the Uzumaki crest on her right shoulder. purple "We're home Mana called, only to get no response. A second later, the backdoor slid open, revealing Kushina, who looked flustered. "Mom what's the matter" Mana asked, seeing her mother? Kushina looked up to see her three older daughters looking at her with concern. "Girls, I think I didn't handle something very well" She said. She went on to explain how Naruto tried showing them he learned the tree-walking chakra exercise, and what happened from there. Once Kushina finished, she was slightly surprised to see three looks of shock and anger on her daughters' faces. "Mom, he wanted to show you that, because we were the ones who helped him unlock his chakra, and got him started on those exercises since you adults in all of your infinite wisdom decided to train the little bratty runt" Narumi said, as she and Mana got up to leave. "Oh and mom, *we* will be training Naruto for the foreseeable future, and hopefully fix any damage you adults may have caused" Mana continued, as they left. Takara was about to leave, when she looked her mother right in the face. "Mom, I'm not going to disrespect you or dad's authority, but there are some things that you don't do" Takara said.

"First, you never favor one child over another, especially at such a young age."

"Second, that stupid prophecy had better be worth tearing this family apart, because Arashi just might surprise you, and it may not be pleasant."

"Third, Uzumaki never abandon their family, and we're not abandoning Naru-chan" Takara finished, as she left to join her sisters, and check up on their younger brother. None were aware of the look of complete shock on Kushina's face.

TIMESKIP

Later that night, Kushina was sitting on the bed she shared with Minato. "Kushi-chan, is something bothering you" Minato asked in a sleeping robe? "Minato, I found out not long ago from our daughters that Naruto only wanted to show us he could do the tree-walking exercise like we've been teaching Arashi" Kushina said, while Minato's eyes widened in realization. "We'll fix that Kushina I promise" Minato said, as the two fell asleep. Little did they know they would never have the opportunity to do so.

NARUTO

Naruto and the eight women were now in a large barren room in a beautiful crystalline palace. "Okay Naruto, we've worked out your training schedule for the foreseeable future" Hikari said. "For the first four years we're going to get you started on your physical training, chakra control exercises, fuinjutsu studies, and taijutsu" Hikari said. The next four years after that we'll be working on your ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, and your kekkei genkai" Hikari continued, before Chie took over. "The remaining five years will be spent going over everything else, and anything else we think of, with the remainder of your time spent in the elemental nations gaining the needed experience" Chie said. "Before we go any further, we're going to change your DNA, so that way your no longer related to your family, and the adults can't take credit for your work, but if I'm correct you will have your sisters to help you when you return" She said. "The last thing to know is the room where you'll be spending your time training is a hyperbolic time chamber, where a day's worth of training is that of half a century, but you will age normally, and I'll teach you a special technique that will really remove the normal amount of training by half the time" Chie finished, as Naruto nodded his head. "I'm ready to begin, and don't hold anything back" Naruto said, before feeling the worst shiver he'd ever felt go through his body, while the eight women grinned darkly. "Be careful what you wish for Naruto, because you just might get it" Chie said in an overly sweet tone, before cracking her knuckles. (For us guys who have seen that look you should know where this is headed.)

End Chap 1

/

Now to explain a few things:

Celestial chakra is the exact opposite to biju chakra, however celestial chakra can still be deadly to those who are tainted.

Also, Kushina and Minato do care for Naruto, but they think the village's safety is their main priority.

Takara, Narumi and Mana will be paired with Naruto.

As a heads up, the team selection will be slightly different.

The bloodlines and weapons are property of Namikaze09 who was kind enough to let me use them, so I'll translate them at the end. The only exceptions are Twilight which Challenger allowed me to use, while the Sith'Ari gave me permission for the Light ninjutsu and Dragonslayer ninjutsu.

/

Name Translations/meanings:

Hikari- light or radiance

Ume- Plum Blossom

Sakiko- Blossom child

Yuko- Affectionate child, child of leisure

Kame- Tortoise (Also symbol of long life.)

Chie- Wisdom

Hitomi- Pupil of the eye (Given to girls with beautiful eyes)

Suzume- Sparrow

Kisara (Female Seiryu) - Bright

Takara- treasure

Mana- Affection, love (Perfect name for the Dark Magician Girl.)

Katsumi (Female Kyuubi) - Victorious beauty

(Also, as a bit of interesting info, the name Shika is female, and means deer.)

Names are from 20,000names. com (Go to Japanese female names to find the names.)

(I'll give the names of the other biju next chapter.)

Bloodlines:

Hakaryu- Dragon Scales, similar to the Kaguya clan Shikotsumyaku, except covers the user in tough scales and spikes. The spikes can break through solid steel.

Shinsoku: Godspeed- Namikaze clan bloodline given by the Flash Goddess. Allows for superhuman speed, however if not trained properly can destroy the body due to the extreme speed/pressure placed on the body.

Mouretsu no Ryu- Rage of the Dragon. Allows the user to enhanced their attributes like Goku's Kaioken, but if not properly trained can destroy the user.

Shinkokei- "Spiritual Blessings"" Uzumaki bloodline that has a different ability depending on the user's gender, but essentially gives a 5x normal chakra control:

Male- gains five times the chakra capacity

Female- Gains five times greater chakra control

Tentou no Onkei- "Heaven's Blessings/Blessings from Heaven": This bloodline is found in both the Senju and Namikaze clans.

Senju- Allows use of elemental affinity, however the chakra control must be at a certain level to use without chakra.

Namikaze- Allows the user to perform with superhuman abilities: speed, strength, stamina etc.

Karyugan- Hunter Eye": Allows user to see in different fields of vision, and allows use of following opponent's movements without copying it, as well as locking onto heat signatures.

I'll give details on the weapons next chapter, but if you've seen Namikaze09's profile page than you should have an idea of what weapons I'm giving Naruto, as well as a few of my own original design.

/

I am so sorry for updating so late, but I've had a lot of unexpected things happen the past few months.

I'm aiming for the next chapter of Chaotic Maelstrom to be up within the next week to week in a half with some other work.

As for the poll for the girls in Chaotic Maelstrom I'm going to take the top eight girls with the winners being:

Female Haku as the top winner with 33 votes.

Tayuya 31 votes

Tenten 29 votes

Kin 28 votes

Sasame- 26 votes

Ino, Ayame, and Isaribi tied with 25 votes

Also, so you guys know I got a lot of guest reviews that had Hokuto, Suzumebachi, Kujaku, and Kotohime a lot higher, so I'll add them in down the line, since I want to be fair to all parties.

The second poll is up and I'll take it down in a few weeks. This poll has the female companions that followed Ash in the anime, as well as the female gym leaders, and a few others. Also, I included the Waterflower sisters since they did take over for Misty when she traveled with Ash.

Also, I didn't include Korrina and Vallery on the list because I need them to play important roles down the line.

Also, for those who read Ash the aura Master, the winners of the final poll are:

Giselle: 28 votes

Paris: 26 votes

Misty & Solidad tied with 24 votes

OC Bio:

Name: Arashi Namikaze

Age: 5

Hair Color: Blonde mixed with red highlights

Eye Color: Purplish-violet

Bio: Arashi is the bratty younger brother of Naruto and the triplets. Obnoxious and easily angered, Arashi thinks he's the hottest thing since sliced bread. He feels he has no equal due to the swelled head he got from Jiraiya, Tsunade, and his parents. He dislikes Naruto with a passion.

(I'll give his attire next chapter.)

See you guys soon

Read & Review


End file.
